This application is to provide core support for a developing vision research group to expedite interaction in both techniques and projects. Emphasis is on basic research in three main areas: (1) Biochemistry and morphology of the eye (2) Organization of visual cortex and its connections (3) Development and plasticity of visual neural connections. Research facilities are arranged into four modules: I. Administrative, II. Morphology, photography and computer graphics, III. Physiology and workshop, IV. Biochemistry. It is anticipated that by providing core support in an early stage in development of the group, the evolution of interactions between members will come more naturally and the general facilities available will attract more members to the group.